


[翻译] 承蒙指引

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 恨一顶在血海中穿梭的无名白色兜帽很容易。可是那刺客来到她面前，近乎凡人。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Maria Thorpe
Kudos: 2





	[翻译] 承蒙指引

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and if she leads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285537) by [curiositykilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled). 



> 作者注：标题来自柏拉图的《克里托篇》：“如果她将我们引向伤亡的命运，我们仍会慨然允诺。”一个关系前传，当作cp向或友情向都可以。  
> 译者注：标题部分全句如下：如果城邦要你奔赴战场，面对伤亡的命运，你也必须慨然允诺，这样做才是正义的，你绝不能后退，不能逃避，不能背弃你的职责。

**And if She Leads**

**承蒙指引**

玛丽亚人生中最大的失误，就是察觉到那人的善意。

恨那些人很容易，蔑视那些人很容易，罗贝尔死后尤其容易。她从未对罗贝尔抱有过多好感，那个混球雇用她，只因为她开的价码比男人们低得多。但也只有他给了她机会。为此她送上廉价的悼念，替他抱恨。

“拿着。”

她抬起头，双手已紧握成拳，只见那刺客递出一只装水的皮袋。

“你一路没吃没喝，你的脸，”——他用一只手在面前比划出热血上涌的样子，“很红。你得喝点水。”

“我好得很。”她咬着牙说。

“喝掉，”他坚持，“你会生病的。”

她全为不想让那玩意挡在面前，才紧皱着眉头接下它。在闷热的货舱里阻滞太久，她的脸烫得像烧红的铁块。

“我用不着你照顾，”她阿拉伯语厉声说道，“而且我会讲你们的语言，比你的法语好得多。”

他没有申辩，只是举起双手表示无意引起冲突，等她喝完后接回水袋。他们沉默地坐了很久，偶尔听见船体晃动时波浪拍击船舷。刺客似乎心无芥蒂，双手抱膝微阖眼皮，像在打瞌睡。她没这耐心，越是看着那人，烦躁感越是如长腿蜘蛛般爬上脊背。

“逃这么急，什么人在追你？”她最终开口问道。

“我没在逃。他反驳。”

她抬起一边眉毛示意他们所在的恶劣货舱。若非走投无路，没人愿意在这种鬼地方凑合。船身摇摆晃荡，满地成捆的木桶互相撞击，疲倦地吱呀作响。

“我在追寻一些东西。”刺客终于不情愿地咕哝道。

他没透露更多，也没反过来问她在逃什么，摇摇晃晃的沉默再度降临，这次并不比之前好过。玛丽亚仰头靠在墙上，免得闷疯了以头抢地。她不爱等待，向来更愿意先发制人。年少时，母亲曾为她的鲁莽和缺乏耐心责备她，仿佛几句斥责抵得过天性的力量一样。

“有人说你们的头儿是个旧神赐福的先知，这事当真吗？”

刺客哼了一声，像是被逗乐了，又像疲惫不堪；他捋了一把头发，摘去白色兜帽，学着她的样子靠到墙上。

“我没觉得自己像先知，”他轻声说，“更没有什么神赐福。”

失去了兜帽阴影的遮蔽，他的脸看上去年轻得出奇。那句回答堵得玛丽亚说不出话。连这副眼下染着疲惫的乌青、下巴和脸颊上沾着胡茬的样子也太年轻，绝不会是“山中老人”。他比她大不了多少，甚至可能更小，而有关刺客领导者的传说却远溯许多年代。

“你？”她质问，“传说讲的是个老头子，须发皆白——你怎么会是刺客的大导师？”

那人的嘴唇抽动了一下，弯成不悦的形状。

“他当时年纪是很大。”他只说了这么一句。

玛丽亚没有多想就发出一声冷笑。不假思索每每令她捷足先登，也每每在冒然中招致灾殃。

“就这啊，”她说，“你为了虚荣和野心杀了他，抢走他的宝座。卑鄙的家伙，为这点东西像只畜牲一样背叛主人。”

“或虚或实都没有荣誉可言，”他直起身子恨恨道，“我不是为了野心行事。”

这时候他坐得很直，紧抿着嘴唇，琥珀色双眼直盯着她，双手握成拳头。说不定那手腕上绑的匕首会弹出来，为之前的话割断她的喉咙。她故意扬起下巴，也用同样阴沉紧绷的目光作对。最后男人先移开目光，猛地转过身去，再度把双腿抱到胸前。他仍旧紧绷绷地耸着肩，双手一甩，用力把兜帽戴回头上。

玛丽亚不在乎这人怎么想或者真相到底怎样，但她心里爬出一种蠕虫般的怪异愧疚。他的怒气看来是真实的，为保护未愈的伤口而生；再是不在乎对方的感受，随便揭人伤疤也不太妥当。这人远称不上君子，但从之前的表现来看还算实在，无礼地把他打做小人似乎有失公允。

“他是你父亲吗？”过了一会儿，她试着用柔和些的语气发问。

刺客短促地吐了一口气，没有当场回答。他的脸上看不出惊讶的表情，只是抿着嘴，不确定如何作答。这反应本身已足够她参透答案。

“不是。”

但也差不多，如果她没猜错的话。人不必为了显见的答案犹豫不决。她双手交叉，拨弄着中指上的戒指，任话题自行终结。戒指是罗贝尔的礼物，取自一个她替他杀死的男人。听起来有点病态，不过，那是他第一次对她下“别碍事”之外的命令。

“你为什么加入圣殿骑士？”

这问题惊醒她，她把目光从过去的某处转回刺客身上。他耐心地看着她，脸上和姿势里的怒意已经消失，却没显得比刚才开心，总之，面无表情。那模样里有种冷淡，像平静无波的面具；疲惫四处渗透、无法抹除，他便设法将其织进盔甲之中，全然摒除了之前那点脆弱的迹象。

“我追寻一些东西，”她干巴巴地回答，放开戒指好让手指交握在一起，“在英国的时候，我得当——做出一副特定的淑女样子：仔细着装、谨慎言辞，为丈夫生育后代，承以姓名。我想要一些别的东西。”

“你在这儿找到了吗？”他问。

他听着是真感兴趣，真想要个答案，而不是乱管闲事、无端挑刺。是希望为他自己的追寻找到答案吗？她心里好奇，却没出声问。

“是的，”她说了实话，“某种程度上，是的。”

沙漠地带的日子残酷又血腥，少有光彩、从不高尚；但无论如何，她在这里找到自由，赤手刨出肮脏的自由。她想到英格兰，想到婚礼那天的小女孩，知道她仍会爱今日脸上不加掩饰的凶狠笑容，而不为戴上新娘的面纱而自豪。

“你呢？我听说刺客从摇篮里招募新人，”她试着说得不那么像故意挑衅，“还是说你是出于自己的意愿加入的？”

“选择一直有。”他这么说，出口的话却像早有准备的条件反射。

他靠回墙上，偏着头像在思考，一时没有作声。玛丽亚逐渐习惯了这种突然的沉默。从前她不会称这人勤思，不过话说回来，从前她对他知之甚少。

“我在兄弟会里出生，到了年纪就加入——至少，已经出了摇篮挺多年，”他半开玩笑地瞥了她一眼，继续道，“但现在的生活是我自己所选。”

这不是她想听的回答。她也不知道自己想听什么。这话太温吞，从一名手上带着血、偷渡在货舱里追寻未知之物的年轻领袖口中说出，显得太安然。也许，她也会在不自觉中追寻浪漫色彩。

“那，你相信你的教团是对的咯？”她问。

“是的，”他先是脱口而出，然后顿了片刻，“我相信我们开凿通向真理的路，虽说这路和铺就它的人一样错误百出，但对自由、对真知的追求值得试错。柏拉图也坚信求真的意义，就算他——”

“怎么？又成个修士去啦？”玛丽亚质问。

她听过有关刺客的离奇传说，但从没听说过他们会大谈古人的信仰。她只知道些神秘、血腥的故事，讲他们如何凭空消失，又在无人能及的地方现身。说是魔法师没什么奇怪，但学者？

这时刺客卡了一下壳，一脸惊讶。他脸上的困惑足以让她笑出声来，于是她赶紧憋住。

“你不关心哲学吗？”他吃惊的语气仿佛刚听说她不喜欢吃鱼或者不喜欢熏香。

“关心什么，一群早就死了的人，满以为世间万物的答案都能装在他们脑子里？”她嗤笑，“给我看看，有没有人拿那些空话做了点什么，让世界有点什么不一样，或者不如说，给我讲个这样的女人，说不定我会关心点。”

他一时无语，似乎在处理她的话，最终稍微低下头，做出让步的样子。玛丽亚觉得挺有意思，对着他伸出一只手。

“顺便，我叫玛丽亚，”她说，“玛丽亚·索普。”

他偏过头看着她伸出的手，像是拿不准她的意思，没有握手而是攥住她的小臂，手上的力气很稳，态度却没那么确定。

“阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。”他回复道，松开了手。

到现在，她早习惯了这片地方明白直接的命名方式，但还是对这个挑了挑眉毛。一个名字能透露出这么多信息挺方便，她倒是好奇一个孤儿怎么成了那群人的领袖。

“我对之前的评价道歉，”她说着保住膝盖，“而且你的法语说到底没那么差。”

“没关系。你的阿拉伯语——”他像是犹豫不决一样顿了一下——“还凑合。”

她诧异地抬头，看见那人嘴角上扬，笑容扯弯了穿过嘴唇的粉色伤疤。起初的烦躁消退了，毫无理由地被一种类似愉悦的情绪替代。话说回来，她大概是活该。

船靠岸时他们分道扬镳，各自摸上岸去，她预感到书页只是暂且合在这一章节，结尾尚待书写。千不该万不该地，她喜欢这个念头。

\---

“阿里斯托克里亚！”又一次见面时，他大喊道。

她的手还放在梯子最上面的横档上，愣得转过身来，眯起眼睛看向发话者。这人抽风了吗？这是什么召唤一群刺客跳出来杀了她的暗号吗？他正在她脚下一个身位的地方，没爬梯子，像只巨型蜘蛛一样攀在墙上。

“什么？”她质问道。

“一个女哲学家，不止会坐着说大话的那种，”他说着爬到她身边，“毕达哥拉斯的老师。”

没等她反应过来，他灵巧地从她手里抢去了伊甸碎片，一把撑过屋顶边沿流畅地滚上去，尚未全然站稳脚跟就蹬地准备疾驰。她七手八脚地跟上，为落入圈套生着气，却压不住嘴角的笑意。即使看不见他的脸，她也知道他领着她跑过屋顶时，脸上带着一样的笑容。


End file.
